


Scars

by the_fifth_marauder101



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Creature Rescue, Gobsmacked Aurors, Gramander, M/M, Mama Bear Newt Scamander, Mother Hen Percival Graves, Newt Creatures, Newt Scamander's Scars, Short Drabble nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: Newt Scamander was a man of many secrets, MACUSA as a whole knew that for sure, yet not one person was prepared for this reveal...





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, see this is what Gramander does to me. I wake up at like 7:30 the morning, see something like this (link in work) and write. But hey! This is my first Gramander work ever! 
> 
> ok I'm gonna stop talking now, eep
> 
> Enjoy!

Based of **[this!!!](https://the-fifth-marauder101.tumblr.com/post/182895583006/axilarts-can-we-just-talk-about-how-much-of-a) **piece of art by the lovely  **[@axilarts](https://axilarts.tumblr.com/post/182559070665/axilarts-can-we-just-talk-about-how-much-of-a) **on Tumblr

 

Go give them some love!

* * *

 

When Tina came baring news about a trafficking ring and creatures, Newt was already in what Theseus loves to call his _“Mama Bear”_ mode. In a flash, he gathered up his blue coat and case, following Tina with the sound ‘ _crack’_ echoing through the room.

Newt knew cases like these were classified as ‘dangerous’, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t done them before. And doing it alone was a heck of a lot more dangerous than with a team of trained Aurors. Especially if said team was directed by the Director of Magical Security himself.

As soon as they barged into the warehouse, spells spiraled through the air, and duels ensued. Newt shot spells of his own clearing the path to the room with the creature that _direly needed_ to be _free._

Leaving behind a path of stunned men and a flurry of a blue coat, Newt ran into the room, throwing spells at the criminals guarding the beautiful beast.

=====

Percival groaned as he saw Newt, rushing into the room where the creature was chained up, throwing all caution to the wind. _Again._ The thing about working with Newt is that 95% of the time, he forgets the fact that he _isn’t_ on his own in the wild somewhere and that he _has_ a team and people to rely on.

Eyes widening as he saw more of the poachers rushing into the room after Newt, Percival frantically stunned the man he was dueling against and ran into the room as well.

Newt was handling the gang of poachers pretty well, Percival would admit it, but it was obvious that Newt would be overpowered eventually. Not giving away the fact that he was in the room yet, Percival quietly stunned three men near him and then threw hexes at the other two on the sides who turned towards him, finally noticing the Director of Magical Security.

While the poachers' attention was on Percival, Newt turned back to the creature, cooing and gain their trust. As the poachers fell one by one, Percival watched out of the corner of his eye as Newt finally managed to get the creature into his case. The last poacher fell, and the sounds of the other Aurors echoed in the hallway right outside the door.

Percival turned to Newt, his back to the door and was just about to begin his ‘mother-henning’ when Newt’s eyes widened like saucers. Before he could even draw his wand, Newt had pushed Percival to the ground, and they fell, Percival under Newt.

As Percival opened his eyes, which squeezed shut the moment Newt moved him, all he saw was Newt’s face above them which was a flaming red. Percival was sure his face was the mirroring the magizooloigist’s.

“Sorry Mr. Graves, but the poachers…” Newt stuttered as he helped Percival to his feet, the poacher in question already on the ground thanks to his Aurors who were gathering up the knocked out criminals.

Percival opened his mouth to **_1_** _. Thank newt for pushing them out of the way,_ ** _2_** _. To yelling him for being reckless again, and_ ** _3_** _. To assess if_ ** _he_** _was ok,_ but Tina beat him to it.

“NEWT YOU’RE _BLEEDING_!” Tina yelled as she rushed to Newt and Percival’s side. Time seemed to freeze as everything went into hyperfocus for Percival, his eyes drawn to Newt’s right side, just under his rib cage, where his hand was pressed to stop the blood flow.

Eyes wide, Percival and the others looked at Newt, who so casually stood there and tried to assure Tina…

“-I’m fine Tina, it’s just a little cut,” All the sounds came rushing back to Percival, and he looked at Newt with wild eyes.

“Newt take off your shirt, we need to examine the wound,” Percival means to make it sound calm, but it comes out with a panicked edge to it.

 _“Really Mr.Graves, I am perfectly fine, it was just a nick really. You needn’t fret over this!”_ Newt protests, because _of course, he does_. But Percival is not having it, he demands the very self-conscious auburn-haired wizard.

Newt slowly takes off his shirt, his face aflame, and _Mercy Lewis..._

Pervical’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open in a surprised ‘o’. Underneath that frail exterior are hardened abs with scars littering Newt’s beautifully freckled skin. The scars are scattered across his skin, across his chest and behind on his back. So many scars, claw marks, other knife mark, scraps, and burns that were seemingly half healed. Yet on Newt, sweet precious Newt, it looked so... so...

“Dear Merlin Newt, what’ja do? Fall into a knife factory?” One of the Aurors nervously asked, trying to break the awed and somewhat awkward silence.

With that, everyone snapped out of their trance and awkwardly shuffled back to what they were doing, lest they get yelled at.

Percival shut his mouth with a click before smiling at the fidgeting British wizard.

“Well then Newt, let's get that wound closed up, before you get _another_ scar,” Percival held out his hand for the younger wizard to take. Newt looked surprised at the hand in front of him and blinked. He looked up shyly at the man in front of him, before taking the offered hand with a bright smile.

 

The two apparated away, but one thing was clear Newt Scamander is _not_ as he appears to be.   

 

~~And if Percival stole a rather steamy kiss from Newt in a broom closet after he was healed, no one would need to know.~~

* * *

 

 

~~Come say hi to me on[Tumblr](https://the-fifth-marauder101.tumblr.com/)! ~~


End file.
